Inseparable
by Shiyingxiaoxiao
Summary: Fanfiction of Nuada and Nuala from Hellboy II, the time sets when elves still hold the power and long before the time in the movie. Please review! I know it's been so long since Hellboy was released, but I love the Prince and the Princess so much, in my opinion they make the perfect couple throughout the film. I don't own hellboy :)
1. Snow Night

Nuala opened her eyes in the darkness.

A beam of moonlight flooded in through the half-opened curtains in her bedroom, she sat up and got out of the bed in her royal, white nightgown and slightly opened the curtains as a smile of excitement appeared on her pale, beautiful face.

"It's snowing!" She whispered in excitement.

Nuala quickly moved through the door where attached the room of her twin brother, Nuada's, and appeared in front of Prince Nuada's bed.

"Psst! Brother!" She said in her loudest whisper as Nuada groaned and slowly opened his bleary eyes.

"What is it, sister…?" Nuada said with drowsiness and sat up on his bed, he was wearing white pajamas which matched to Nuala's. "It's snowing!" Nuala said, and sat on Nuada's thighs naturally, put her hands on the Prince's shoulders as Nuada wrapped one of his hands around his twin sister's waist at the same time.

"Let's go see the snow." Nuala added.

"And why must I go see the snow with you, Nuala?" With the sleepiness gone, the Prince asked as an almost vicious smile appeared on his darkened lips.

"Because… it's dark outside…" Without a thought of Nuada might reject her, the princess equivocated, lowered her head, without knowing what to do.

There's a few seconds of silence before Nuada chuckled and rubbed her face: "Fine, let's go. Get your cloak, sister." Princess Nuala gazed up into his golden eyes with thrill in hers. The Princess went back to her own room and put on the cloak that her brother asked her to as fast as she could. She returned to the Prince's room and realized that Nuada was only wearing a white scarf and boots besides his pajamas. Contrary to the situation, as Nuada approached and grabbed her cold hand with his in the meantime, Nuala felt like her hand was clasped by warm sand which revealed how warm his body was. Nuada tightened her hand as if he was going to warm, or transfer some temperature to his twin sister's gelid hand.

"We will be doomed if Father ever finds out we're out of the castles this late." Nuada taunted her.

"Like you care." Nuala taunted back as she led him out of the room and down the stairs. She seemed anxious, they passed through the rooms and stairs quickly with Nuala almost pulling Nuada's hand in front of him, she rushed out before Nuada quickly grabbed and pulled her arm with his strong hand, hid behind the corner of the wall. A vigilant royal guard was patrolling in front of the wicket door that the twins were trying to sneak out. Unfortunately, Nuada was more vigilant and capable of dodging than anyone, he slipped into the darkness with his sister before anyone could find out and escaped out of the wicket door of the castle.

The twins arrived an empty field where they can only hear the wind and the snow rustled under their feet. The world seemed to be covered in white, the snow drifted profusely and disorderly from the sky. Nuala released Nuada's hand and reached out her hand as some of the snow fell on her hand, a non-conscious smile showed up on her red lips.

"It is, beautiful." Nuala claimed with amazement, "isn't it, my brother?"

"Yes… beautiful." Nuada repeated. Curiously, without looking at the snow, he was staring at his twin sister's pale, exquisitely fragile profile while speaking. The snow fell on her pale gold hair which was same to his, he raised his hand and stroked a wisp of her hair behind her pointy ear.

The twins had many sides that were not in common, but there was always one thing that's the same: their love for nature. They sat together and watched the snow fell from sky hand in hand. Without knowing how long it had pass, Nuala yawned and looked at her brother subconsciously. Nuada drew his sight back from the falling snow and turned to look at his sister almost the exact same time as she did.

"I suppose it is the time we should go back?" Nuada asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling a little run down." Nuala answered while she closed her eyes and extracted her left hand out of his to hold her forehead. The Prince grabbed her other hand in his, as always, his hand was warm and safe. Unlike the Princess's, her right hand which had not be warmed by his seemed even colder before they were out.

Agile enough to avoid all the guards, they walked back to the Prince's room. Nuada uncloaked Nuala and shaked off the snow on it.

Nuala embraced him after he finished and hanged it on a tall chair to dry.

"Good night, my brother." She did realize that he was all wet when she holded him, and continued: "Dry yourself and change, you must, or you'll catch cold." After that, Nuala released him and turned around, started to walk back to her own chamber.

"Nuala…" Nuada grabbed her wrist before she took another step.

"Yes, brother?" Nuala turned back to face him.

He hesitated for a second, through their bond, Nuala could feel that he wanted her to stay for the night. Instead, he just simply said: "Good night, sister." and kissed her forehead.

"Good night." Nuala repeated again, with a bit of disappointment that she didn't even realize by herself.

The twins went back to their own bed without saying another word.

Only this time, Nuada became the one who can't get back to sleep. Finally, he got up and quietly entered his sister's room after he spended restless few hours on the bed. Nuada sat down on the edge of her bed, watched Nuala's sleeping face and gently stroked her cheek.

She was smiling. Who knew what this sleeping beauty was dreaming of?


	2. The Ball

King Balor always threw parties and balls for the nobles, and aristocrats to come. The Season's Balls were always the biggest as tradition.

The twins hadn't spent much private times together since the snow night. They were both busy from their everyday lessons and other things. As the time for Winter Ball was approaching, everyone in the castle was preparing themselves for this big event. Nuala had already chosen her dress for the big night, one of her favorite royal gown with different shades of blue.

It had finally came in a sunny day. The ball started at evening, although every corner of the castle was well decorated, but the servants still started the day really early fiddled with the decorations to make them look more perfect.

Nuala took a flower bath and changed into her royal gown for the ball as the time approached and everyone started to prepare themselves. After her hair was dried, she sat in front of the mirror and watched the maids coiled her hair up into a fancy coiffure.

* * *

Sat alone and quietly on the ornate couch for the guests to take a rest, Nuala hadn't seen her brother since the day had started, she stared at the people on the ball.

Many people had arrived, some were dancing, some were talking, some were sitting quietly on the side, and some young ones seemed to be fascinated with the desserts that served on the tables.

The Princess noticed a male noble was coming toward her, he stopped in front of her and bowed as she standed up.

"Your royal highness, I must say, you look extremely beautiful tonight."

She nodded politely: "Thank you, I must say that you look smart tonight also, Sir Edward."

"What a pleasure, your highness. I am sure you'll look more beautiful when you are moving like a butterfly. My Princess, may I have your a…" He didn't get a chance to finish the word "arm" when another voice interrupted him:

"Ah, here you are, Sir Edward. I do believe my father is looking for you." a familiar voice greeted Nuala's ears as Prince Nuada Silverlance appeared behind him in his deep blue royal formal suits that matched to Nuala's royal gown. His long, pale gold hair was tied at the back in a low ponytail with a black silk ribbon.

"Prince Nuada of Bethmoora," Sir Edward said and nodded respectfully, with hypocrisy at the same time: "It'll be my pleasure to be beckoned by the king." He then turned to face Nuala: " I am very sorry to say that we don't have a chance to dance now, I hope you have a sweet night, your highness."

"I will, thank you." Nuala said confidently. Edward picked up one of her hands in beige gloves and tried to kiss it as a goodbye, but before his lips could touch it, the princess's hand was pulled away from his.

"My sister will be well taken care of, you have nothing to worry about." Prince Nuada said, Edward noticed that Nuada was holding Nuala's wrist, looked at him with a smile on his lips but a warning in his eyes. Edward left without disputing the prince since he was in no doubt if he did not, there would be huge troubles.

"That was artful." Nuala commented her twin brother's actions as she picked up a cup of drink on the table and took a sip. Nuada chuckled, looked at Nuala with fond eyes. "Indeed. You are glamorous tonight, sister." he said finally. She giggled, and continued: "Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Now," the Prince bowed and reached out his hand, "May I have the pleasure to dance with you tonight, your highness?"

Nuala took off her gloves and placed them on the tray that a maid was holding beside them, then put her hand in her brother's: "It is _my_ pleasure."

The band started to play their song when everyone got out of the way and stood on the side, left the space for the royal Prince and the Princess of Bethmoora to have their very own dance. The dance that was specifically designed for the prince and the princess to dance. They moved like two fairies flying around in the court. Once they were done, everyone burst into applause.

"Want to get some fresh air?" Nuada asked his twin sister.

"Yes, it is mad in here." The princess said as she shook her head.

With their hands locked together, they moved through the crowd and walked to the balcony, Nuala closed the balcony door behind them to cut off the noise inside the ballroom, then walked over to the bench and sat down. Nuada lied down on the same bench and placed his head on Nuala's lap. They stared at the sky for a while, felt the cold wind blew on their faces. Unfortunately, there was nothing in the sky but a monotonous, lonely moon.

Nothing interrupted them before Nuala shivered. Nuada got up and took off his outfit and wrapped her up roughly. Nuala giggled: "I'm afraid you are too out of practice, my brother. Hasn't any lovely maidens asked you to put an outfit on for them before?"

"No." The Prince answered honestly. He had no interest in getting along with other female elfs besides Nuala.

"Fine." Nuala said, with a not yet faded smile on her face, "Let's go back."

Nuala walked to the dessert table after they re-entered the ballroom while her twin was talking to some nobles with their father. She was attracted by the dreamy color of an elf drink that was serving on the table, it was some kind of drink that she had not seen before with multiple colors. With curiosity she picked up a cup and drinked it, a sudden quick dizziness took the place, but it was gone after seconds. "What _is_ this?" Nuala whispered, with stronger curiosity and the fact the taste was a novelty to her - a combination of sweetness and bitterness, she took another big sip of the drink. This time a stronger dizziness had overcame her, she became a bit shaky and leaned her hand on the table.

A strong hand pulled the cup away from her hand and holded her waist to stop her from falling, a familiar smell wafted her way. "What is this, brother?" Nuala mumbled.

"A new concocted elf wine," Nuada replied, "It's too strong for female."

With a strong capacity of liquor, Nuada didn't seem to be affected by his sister's faintness at all.

"Hmmm...Do you want to dance, Nuada?" Nuala narrowed her eyes and asked, she called the Prince by name this time instead of "brother" that she usually called.

Nuada shook his head: "I think it's time for us to quit the ball." Of course he didn't want that Sir Edward or anyone else kept bothering his lovely sister and gave him a headache. Besides, Nuala was considered drunk already.

"Hmm, alright then." Nuala answered her brother. The Prince found the King and requested their departure and get some rest. They then left the ballroom with the King's permission and the regretful looks on the nobles who attended the ball tonight.

"I still think we quitted the ball too early...the ball is not going to be over until midnight."Nuala said pitiful when they were going up the stairs with her hand in his, "Did you dance with any other maidens tonight, brother?"

"No." The Prince replied curtly.

Nuala frowned a little bit, and continued: "You knew the reason why father threw these balls, for socializing with other clans and aristocrats, yet you…"

She didn't finish for the Prince cut her: "Since when did you become so talkative, Nuala?" he looked into her eyes and continued: "Father gave us the permission to leave, remember?" Nuala shrugged and said nothing, she lowered her head and let her brother led her up obediently. Nuada carefully led Nuala to his room without tripping her anywhere, no one spoke to each other even after they entered Nuada's room. Without a word, the only sound in the room was the rustled noise Nuada made while undressing himself from the heavy formal suits. Without Nuada holding her, Nuala leaned her hand and body on the tailstock of the bed with her eyes closed, head slightly dropped. The Prince stared at her for a few seconds for she didn't fulfill his expectation to change herself. He waited, then sighed, walked over to undress her. He untied her hair and took down the jewelries she was wearing, unbuckled her belt and the buttons on her breast, then proceeded to take her dress off.

A beige petticoat, Nuala was wearing. Still with her eyes closed, she looked like she was insensible.

"Nuala…?"

"Hmm….?" She muttered.

The Prince took a step forward, his face was less than a half inch close to her, his breath blew against Nuala's pale face. Still, she didn't seem to notice. His lips were on hers the next second, his hand caressed her soft hair. She didn't recoil, neither did she kiss back at the first moment. Nuada then gently laid her down on his bed and she finally wrapped her arms around his neck and start to respond to his kiss…

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **So these are the chapters that I wrote and please review if you want me to do more. I will update the third chapter sooner or later so no worries. And I'm not sure if you noticed that English is not my first language, so bear with my vocabularies and grammar mistakes. Thank you for reading ^_^**


	3. The Monster

Nuala woke up next morning in her brother's bed, as she turned her head a bit she saw her brother reclined beside her, with his head rested on his hand, gazed upon her.

She widened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing happened." Nuada answered.

She got up in her petticoat that she wore from yesterday and crumpled her temple.

He chuckled, "Why did you fall asleep at the _most proper_ time, my sister?"

'What…?"She asked, confused.

She didn't remember a thing that they did yesterday. But technically, they didn't do anything further than kiss since Nuala went into a dead sleep before they could do anything else. But no matter now, the Prince thought as he got up from the bed to change himself and get ready for the day. The princess was still sitting on his bed, in her petticoat, she stared at him while he changed his pajamas into his training cloth.

"What is it?" He asked while he tied the sash around his waist.

"Nothing... "She answered, "You must have loads of secret admirers." She added.

"Oh really?" The Prince replied with questions, "Secret? How come?"

"Because you are charming, and maidens are always too shy to confess…"

Nuada gazed into her eyes, and asked: "So, are you one of them?"

She giggled: "Of course I am, my brother." Only she didn't know, Nuada wasn't trying to joke.

He didn't say a thing but looked at her for a few seconds, he opened his mouth and closed it as if he wanted to say something. Nuala watched her twin, and winked, indicated that she was waiting for him to speak.

"Prepare yourself, my sister." That's the only thing he said before he left the room.

* * *

When Nuala arrived their royal dining hall after she got dressed, her brother was already there, eating something unusually slow and painful, with their royal nutritionist stood on the side and delivered a harangue: "...Your royal highness, these meals are nutritious, you must take them to fuel your mind and bodies, they contain all the nutrients that your body needs to replenish itself from exercising….Oh no no no, your highness, you mustn't spit them out! These food are energy-enhancing, health-invigorating, they can help boost energy for your training! …."

"Grrrrrrr.." Nuada was about to get furious.

Nuala burst into laughs, persuaded her brother as she sat down: "Please, my brother, eat them. So we can bear less muscle aches from your training."

This was something that the Prince's and Princess's mentors and everyone else were always aware about: If the royal prince of Bethmoora didn't want to do something, no one had a way to make him do it, but if you got his twin sister to persuade him, he'll do anything she said. As expected, Nuada complied with his sister and ate the "nutritious breakfast" that the nutritionist offered.

* * *

The day went fast, Nuala finished all her lessons as twilight approached. She looked out at the sky through the window, it was almost sundown. She entered the training room to seek for her brother, but Nuada wasn't there. It was always easy for the twins to find the other half, so Nuala walked out of the castle and headed toward the forest for all she knew that her brother was somewhere in the woods. The Princess closed her eyes to feel the birds sang, accompanied with the rustled sound of the leaves as the wind blew.

Suddenly there was a deep, bellowing sound that broke the peace. As Nuala opened her eyes, she saw an oddly shaped giant troll that she had never seen before. It was more like a monster, it kneeled on the ground with its back to her, sucked some creature's blood and ate its flesh. The dead creature on the ground was crushed and managed beyond recognition. The Princess covered her mouth with both of her hands and cried out in alarm, in subconscious. She soon realized that she made a mistake, but it was too late. The monster noticed her and turned around.

It started to walk toward her.

Now she saw what it looked like, a pair of wings that look like bat's, with sharp claws and two short, strong legs. Terrified, she widened her eyes, turned back and started to stumble. But the monster was fast, it flew forward and scratched her back with its sharp claws. Three streaks of blood tinted the back of her gown, she fell on the ground.

Nuada felt the wounds burnt behind his back while he rushed to his sister.

With the pain on her back Nuala lied prone on the ground, tried to move but failed.

"Brother…" She whispered as she closed her eyes tightly.

A few seconds passed, nothing happened, the only thing Nuala could hear was the grumble sound that the monster made. She slowly opened her eyes and turned around to face the monster. A sword had skewered through the monster's stomach, it was unable to move. She inhaled, then exhaled in shock. The sword was quickly pulled out from it's body the next moment as the monster's purple blood splashed out of its body and spattered on Nuala's dress. It fell on the ground, Prince Nuada appeared behind it, held the sword with it's blood dripped from it. Watched the monster died, Nuala panted in astoundment. Nuada walked over and picked her up from the ground.

"Wha...What is that…?" Nuala asked in terror that had not yet faded away.

"I don't know, I have never seen it before." Nuada replied, looked at the dead body of the monster.

"Put me down, brother." Knew that he was also wounded, she requested.

He did what she said, his hand was full of her blood. And his own blood slowly ran down his back, stained his clothes.

* * *

The Chamberlain saw the Prince and Princess hobbled toward the castles from the forest with Nuada's arm bent around Nuala's shoulder. And blood ran down their bodies as they moved.

"Your highnesses…" the Chamberlain muttered, and then spoke to the guard beside him: "Summon the imperial doctors, quick."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So here's the third chapter, hope you like it. Sorry if you think they are a bit out of character...I'm gonna continue to write this story, i have no way of knowing when is it going to end. I am absolutely new at writing fan fictions, this is my first ever piece of work. I know it's been a long time since Hellboy was released and I didn't even expect anyone would read my story. But when i actually found out that someone is reading, you have no idea how happy i was! So thank you guys :) Please review if you like them, or if you have any ideas about the twins, like i said, i need to continue this but i'm not sure when will i run out of ideas. I will respond you guys as long as i can. Again thank you so much!**


	4. Struggle

The twins laid prone on Nuala's bed after the doctor took care of them and left, topless, but with bandages heavily swathed around their upper part of the body. With their wounds on the back, this was the only posture they should be in. Nuala seemed to be a bit more uncomfortable, she grabbed some pillows under her breast and started to read a book that she always kept on her nightstand. Nuada, looked at her with his head on one side, hands under his head. Her profile was beautiful and exquisitely as always. He also noticed the scars on her arm, those were _his_ scars, the scars that were left from trainings, duels, and combats.

"I'm sorry, Nuala." He apologized quietly.

"What?" She turned her head to him. The sister heard him, she just didn't know why was he apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Nuala." Nuada repeated.

Nuala winked, waited for explanations, but there was none. Her brother said nothing after that and kept staring at her.

"The doctor said that we can put clothes on until the wounds have stopped bleeding." Nuala reminded finally, she rose and opened her wardrobe.

"You really don't remember a thing from yesterday?" Nuada, who remained on the bed, asked.

"No, only a really blurry impression that is beyond recognition. I believe it's because you remember, or I wouldn't even know anything."

"You were drunk." Nuada said, he thinks of something, then chuckled. "You were drunk, my sister." He repeated and shook his head slightly.

"Indeed, that doesn't sound like me." Nuala replied as she put her dress on. "But if the same thing happened again, I think I'll remember." She said a few moments later.

"Really? ...Maybe you _don't want to_ remember." The Prince responded as he got up from the bed and put his casual shirt on, he was slightly regretful about his impulse.

Nuala looked at her brother, tried to capture something unusual on him. But he had his back to her while he tied his belt.

"You're acting strange." Nuala muttered, "did I do something that night?"

His eyes flickered up at her from under his lashes, the hint of a smirk on his face.

"No, my sister. You're worrying too much." He walked over and kissed her forehead, then continued: "Get some more rest."

He left her room after that.

Nuala walked over to the balcony in her room. The night wind revolved in the sky and brushed her face, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The smell of the wood and nature flooded into her nose, the princess then opened her eyes with a little sign. The wounds in her back was still hurting, she turned around, leaned on the rail with her head down.

"Always carry a burden by himself." She murmured to herself.

"Your highness," accompanied with the knocking, the maid entered respectfully, "the dinner is ready."

Nuala left the balcony and walked toward the maid who had a tray of dinner in her hands.

"My father and my brother…?" Nuala asked in confusion, since they were not having dinner together in the dining room. Although it was quite often that the twins don't share mealtimes with their father, but despite the father, even brother…

"The King needs to dispose some problems with the other clans on the far side. The Prince...was nowhere to be found."

"Oh…" Nuala chuckled, she knew how hard it was for the servants to find the Prince, "Leave them on my table then."

"Your highness," the maid continued, "these meals are especially for your wounds, they are prepared by the nutritionist after having a discussion with the imperial doctor."

"I understand." Nuala said as the maid walked over and set down the tray. Seconds later, the Princess seemed to remember something.

"Bring up my brother's meals as well, put them on my table." said the Princess before she left the room.

She found him on the roof. It was windy and cold outside. She could even smell the familiar aroma of him that the wind carried. He had his back to her, their pale golden hair was whisking by the wind, she could imagine his expression in the darkness. Frowned, eyes closed… like how he always looked when he cogitated. She ambled toward him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Brother, " spoke the Princess, "the nutritionist prepared us special food."

Nuala could see a blurry smirk finally replaces the frown, and lightened his face under the dim moonlight…


	5. Marriage

Life kept going orderly conduct and completely normal everyday. The Prince and the Princess devoted themselves into their lessons and everyday life, they had less time to see each other.

The Princess felt more empty than always, she knew her brother was here, somewhere in the castle, somewhere not far from her, as always. But she felt some part of her heart was taken away, a tiny part that was even hard to notice. So did the Prince, it became harder for him to feel his sister.

The elf King Balor worked in his study when his personal guard came in and prostrated.

"Your majesty, Lord Dambervane requested an audience." King Balor's personal guard announced.

"Summon him." the King ordered after a second of hesitation.

* * *

Nuala spent her time in the royal garden this afternoon with no lessons. She walked slowly with a book in her hand, put all her attention in it until a voice interrupted her: "Your royal highness!"

"Sir Edward!" she spoke in astonishment as she turned around, she had no idea why would he appear at this moment. Edward walked towards her from behind.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" he asked respectfully.

The Princess nodded mannerly as she acquiesced.

"What brought you here today?" out of curiosity, Nuala asked.

"My father, he has something to discuss with the king. I asked the maids, they said you are here."

They exchanged some pleasantries while they walked, but for some reason, the Princess's mind seemed to be absent.

"And…" he hesitated.

"Yes?"

"There is something important I need to tell you. I believe you will adjust."

Nuala waited for what followed.

"I indicated to my father about our marriage, he promised that he will consult to the king about…"

"Our marriage?!" Edward didn't have a chance to finish for the princess cut him.

"Yes, my father and I considered that it is the time, we say there isn't a better choice than the royal princess of Bethmoora."

The Princess was still in shock.

Edward continued: "Beside, you caught my fancy… so if the King agrees we should get married right away."

Choked back strong disgust and anger, Nuala declared after she managed her vexed and disorderly thoughts : "Sir Edward, I understand your concept, but unfortunately I have no intention in getting married, I say marriage is still too hasty for me. There are loads of elf maiden who would suit you better. Now, please excuse me." She planned to walk away, but Edward grabbed her arm before she could.

Nuala turned as he pulled her, "Nuala! Wait! You—"

She interrupted him: "Sir Edward, there is no need for the conversation to continue. I am tired, excuse me for now." and tried to walk off again. But this time Edward became more anxious and grabbed her shoulders, called her name louder at the meantime.

Taken aback by his act, the Princess recoiled and shouted out: "Be careful with your presumptuousness!"

"Forgive me, your highness, but…"

"Enough!" A deep, cold voice with the intimidating aura the Prince of Bethmoora stepped toward them and pulled Nuala away from the man across then cradled her in his own arm.

"It is time for you to withdraw, Sir Edward."

Edward glanced at Nuala, hoped that she would say something for him to her brother. Unfortunately, she did nothing but huddled in her twin's arm, she was even too stingy to give Edward an eye.

"Before I make you." The Prince added, with fires in his eyes enough to burn down the whole forest.

* * *

After the annoying intervenor was gone, the twins sat down on a bench in the garden, Nuala gently rested her head on his shoulder as his arm remained around her. It felt like a century ago since the last time they spent their private times together, this close.

"Why did you take so long to find me?" Nuala asked quietly, for all she knew, her brother always knew where she was and will come to her just at the proper time when she needed him. Yet today…

Silence. His hand that wrapped her gently and constantly rubbed against her arm, as if he was comforting her, or didn't know the answer either.

"The bond becomes weaker…" Nuala whispered in fear.

Nuada's body stiffened when he sensed her fear, and his own.

"It won't. Don't worry about this, Nuala." the Prince said, the hand on her arm tightened. But Nuala captured his frown, and a very subtle of fear.

How could she be not worried?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Slowly running out of ideas... XoX**


	6. The Conversation

"Prince Nuada, your royal highness." a guard appeared and prostrated beneath their feet, "Your presence is requested by the King, he awaits you in his study."

Nuala sat up from Nuada's arm and exchanged a glance with him.

"Go." she said softly.

* * *

Balor had his hands behind him, faced the wall, seemed cogitating.

Nuada walked in and got down on one knee, "Father." respectfully, he said.

Balor turned to face his son. The King began: "Lord Dambervane just left,"

 _Dambervane… the elf clan on the far side._ Nuada mutters to himself in the heart.

"He offered an alignment proposal and requested a marriage for his son, Edward."

"Marriage…"the Prince repeated and sneered, his fists tightened, "They overreach themselves too much."

The King glanced at his son significantly, then agreed: " Indeed...your sister has better choices. What do you think about the alignment?"

"They are not trustworthy, Father. You knew."

"I'd like to hear the reasons." Balor claimed.

"They want to take over. By alliance and marriage with the royalties. A small force with singular lack of success they can't wage war against us. You won't forget what they did last time in our war against the Sons of Adam."

Once again the King seemed cogitating, rubbed his chin with his movable hand.

"Very well then, you have my permission to withdraw." The king announced finally.

The Prince made his obeisance to the King then turned back. But he stopped before he took a step. "Father," he twisted his head but didn't turn around, resembled his father in profile, "no matter what it is that you are doing, there is no use."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Father." finally, Nuada turned around to face his father. "Quit trying, our bond will only grow."he took a step toward the King with the overwhelming deterrence.

"Nuala needs protection from your battle wounds. She's not the right fit for a warrior." the King explained.

 _Not a right fit...for...a warrior?_ The Prince repeated in his heart. A question was followed: "Protection?" Nuada sneered, "You are protecting her by thwarting the safety _I_ provide?"

The King didn't say a word, he knew no better that Nuada was the one who could protect Nuala the best. The irreplaceable protector who always knew where she was, what she wanted, what she felt… More importantly, the King was clear the reason why he tried to cut their link, it was not because of the protection for his daughter, but something else…

"Do not interfere anymore, Father."

That's the last thing the Prince said before he left.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This is a short chapter... Next chapter will be longer. Excuse me for the grammar and vocabs...thx again for reading:) Many people might think it's wrong to ship incest, but Nuada and Nuala is different... Cuz old royal families used to marry their siblings just to make the bloodline pure. As Luke who portrays Nuada also says that their incetuous relationship is surely allowed. XD**


	7. Unto the Battlefield

Princess 's heart became heavy and sad, for everyone, including every corner of the castle was bathing in the ambience of war. Even the castle itself that was always filled with light and hope seemed more dusky. And more than that, Nuala's dearest brother, will leave here, leave her, and embark on the battlefield with their father. Nuada stayed almost everyday in the King's study, discussed about the tactics they should use and all other things Nuala didn't understand that much.

* * *

Time slipped away without notice. The last twilight before the day they left, set out to the war, while Nuala walked by the Prince's room, with a second of thought, she quietly opened her brother's door and peered through the chink. He hadn't been looking for her these days, maybe he was too busy and excited about the battle, who knew. But without a doubt, how much he missed her, was at least just as much as she missed him. She looked into the room, there he was. Tall, strong, and charming as always, sat on his royal bed that filled with delicate, detailed carved designs on the bedstead just as same as hers.

He glanced up, his eyes contacted hers.

With realization that he noticed her advent, she opened the door wide and walked in.

Almost the same exact time, he standed up and approached her.

No one said a thing, affectionateness flew out from their eyes.

Without seeing him in a few days, he had not changed a bit. Still, the face was familiar; still, he was so handsome and strong; still, she felt safe when she was near him.

"Hey…" Nuala started at last, in a choked sound, gazed at the graceful figure in front.

He moved closer to her, gently pressed his forehead against hers, eyes closed. His fond for her burbled through her mind from his; breath fondled against her face.

"Come," the Prince grabbed her hand and walked over to the bed with her, as she sat down, he took the box on the table and handed to her.

A luxurious wood box that had glamorous carvings, Nuala opened it carefully with curiosity.

What quietly lied on the velvet pedestal, was a dagger with even more ornate designs and the color of a brown-gold.

Her gaze fell on his waist, where carried a dagger that was exactly the same as the one that was in her hand.

"Be able to protect yourself, when I can't get to you." the brother whispered as he softly smoothed a wisp of hair behind her ear.

She felt nearer to tears, as if her love for him increased a thousand times when he said those words to her ear, yet this was the moment when they needed to say goodbye…

Nuala turned her body to her brother and wrapped her arms around his waist, buried her head into his chest, he responded by embracing her in his arms, so tight, as if he was going to knead her into his own body. She listened to his constant heartbeat, a tear outflow from Nuala's eye slowly, fell into his not-covered pecs with a open-chest shirt.

"Be safe." her tiny, stuffy voice finally issued from his chest.

Nuada unclenched her a bit, pressed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I will do my best to keep you safe." answered the Prince. Nuala smiled softly, she understood more than anyone, in order to keep her safe, and protect her by guarding their homeland, he must be safe in the first place.

The golden sunlight of the evening sun put on a gold outfit for the two figures who cuddled each other so tight.

* * *

As the morning sun rose, Nuala stood on the balcony, watched the vast army and troops left the castle, unto the battlefield, faint traces of sadness crawled up her heart again. She stood there, alone, her gaze moved further as it followed the army, until it vanished. The weight of the dagger in her sleeve reminded her of him, his words, and how bitter wars could be. The princess slowly turned around and walked back.

* * *

 _War… Separation…_

Nuala thought while lying on her bed at night. The memory of the time they spent together kept flowing through her head. She didn't understand why she missed him so much. Afterall, a short separation was completely normal. But this time… is a bit different. He wasn't here, somewhere in the castle. No, he was on the battlefield, fighting with the enemies. The princess imagined how he fought, and how someone's blade nicked his skin. Although she worried so much, she was also weirdly delightful that she could bear his pain with him.

Her gaze fell upon the door that attached her room to his. She hadn't been using that door for a while. But the Prince did, he often opened it quietly and entered his sister's room at midnight, sat on her bed and watched her peaceful sleeping face, even without her notice. Tonight, she gently opened it again, in her night gown. Everything was in their place, nothing had changed, except for the room was dark, and the bed was empty. Nuala walked over to Nuada's bed, climbed on and covered herself with his quilt. It smelt just like him, made her feel safer. She closed her eyes and fell asleep as if she was lying in her brother's arms.

* * *

The morning sun rose quietly in the cool air. Nuala woke early, as always.

The room was dim, cold, and deserted, she didn't know if the reason was just because it was early in the morning, or was it because he was gone. Suddenly she burrowed herself further into his covers, didn't want to get up. It was warmer there, under the quilt, with his smell…

The pain of a sudden wound on the arm reminded the Princess of her brother's situation, he was fighting, for their kind, for their homeland, and more, for her. The blood stained her pure white gown into a deep gold color. Her heart tightened, but she knew, she would have to carry on with the life without him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Don't know if you realize that this multi-chapter story doesn't really have an outline, the ideas of the stories are just whatever comes to mind. Just tell me in the reviews if you think the stories are too dilatory, if you want something big to happen at the chapters after.**


	8. Nightmare

Four months later, the long awaited return had finally came. The excitement and nervousness of seeing each other again inside both of the twins crawled and covered every single corner of their hearts. Nuala waited inside the court. As the gates opened, she could see the King who was in the front was taking the lead, followed the Prince, at the King's right. As Nuada gazed up into Nuala's eyes, they realized at the same time that both of them looked worner, and thinner. So was the King, he looked older, but prouder, for they had won a victory.

Unfortunately, the royal siblings didn't get time to spend with each other. There were so many other things that needed to be taken care of. Especially the Princess, she became very busy to arrange for everything after since the men that headed to the war needed rest.

* * *

Nuada knew who had been living in his room for this period of time at the first moment he entered. Although it was not hard to find that she had already moved out, and the room was cleared especially for it's original owner's return. But still, the delightful scent that had almost replaced the smell his own, the light the shone through the opened curtains… He walked over to the bed after change, there is an agreeable mixed odour of his own and Nuala's.

The Prince chuckled quietly.

* * *

Blood, everywhere was covered with blood. Different creature's blood, with different colors.

 _War._ That word came to mind. The bloodiest, cruelest battle that anyone had ever fought.

She ran, ran, ran forward, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get away with whoever was after her.

 _Brother,_ all she had to do was to find her brother. She would always be safe as long as he was around, She thought. Finding him was easy for her, they have a link, a bond. She continued to stumble forward.

Finally she saw him, stood there. She couldn't see the expressions on his face for he had his back to the light. But what was clear is that the handsome figure in front slowly opened his arms, welcomed her appearance.

"Brother…" she tried to speak, but her throat couldn't make a sound. No matter, she was happy enough to see him, her heart was settled. The sister approached the brother, his smile was warm enough to thaw a frozen heart.

Nuala threw herself into his arms.

Suddenly a sword had poke through her stomach from her back, then continued to thrust into his body. Both of them were skewered by the same sword, she didn't know who was the person that stabbed them. Death, were they finally facing it? She didn't even realize how close she was to her brother. With absolutely no distance, their bodies were sticking together.

Then they fell on the ground, slowly.

An odd, eerie smirk appeared on the Prince's face when he gently rubbed his twin's cheek, as if nothing had happened, but with blood on his hand, his face, his body, everywhere…

Nuala woke with a sudden gasp of fear, cold sweat soaked her hair and cloth. Her fear had not faded yet, glanced around the room, it was dark, cold, dreadful, and...unfamiliar. As if there were ghosts dormanting in the dark air. This was the first night that she slept in her own room for these months, she was not used to it yet.

Nuada's eerie smile in the dream kept emerging in her brain, and his hand and body that covered with blood. At last she decided to get out of her bed and opened the door that joined both of the Princess's and the Prince's room.

A faint light slanted through, assailed Nuala's eyes that was not yet adjusted to the brightness.

Nuada sat before the table, worked on some kind of intricate mechanics. The room was dim, but the figures were clear enough to see.

He noticed her appearance when she opened the door and craned forward. Gently put down the long-stick tool, Nuada glanced at his sister.

"What happened?" Nuada asked as he walked toward her, caressed her face with his dorsal fingers.

"Nightmare." Nuala answered simply, while she walked in, the familiar smell of him and his room wafted her way. She buried her head in front of his chest in the meanwhile.

He noticed her moist hair and sweaty gown when he put a hand behind her back.

Nuada softly pulled her over to his bed, accepted the fact that they would sleep together tonight (like how they always did, when they need solace from the other, more often when they were younger) and the slight elation beneath his mind.

Her body trembled, while she remembered the scenes from that terrible dream.

"The war… blood, extinction… and our death… " she began to rave in fear, voice shook.

Holded her frangible body, Nuada said nothing, quietly listened to her and comforted her by his embrace.

They then lied down on the bed. With the Princess lying in the Prince's arm, she fell asleep quickly. But not the Prince, Nuada enfolded her tightly on the bed, watched her sleeping face. Now she was peaceful, her expressions were serenely and calm, even with a faint smile that was particularly hard to notice. His finger swept through the uneven surface on her face, where her royal scar - which was as same as his - was located at.

Slowly, his face approached hers. Nuada gently pressed his own lips against hers, tasted her softness and warmth. She smelt like flowers, he then opened his closed eyes when he quietly left her mouth. Nuala's eyes were closed, her long eyelashes were perfectly still, and static.

A smirk of self-mockery and profound resignation emerged on the Prince's darkened lips.

 _You just never notice, when I kiss you…_

Even with the link, they were not able to read each other exactly.

"Will I ever know your feelings?" Nuada whispered to himself. "If you would… move a bit closer, are we able to break this uncomfortable distance…?" The other hand that wasn't wrapping her softly pressed against her chest, where the heart was.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Woah havn't realize that I've already updated so many chapters, yet nothing had really happened... Well, there isn't a outline for this fanfic so these stories are more like little events happening in their lives. Not sure what would I write after... I feel like I shouldn't have make them kiss in the second chapter, that's too early isn't it... since I think something more than kissing would be kinda too far for these two. Since their relationship isn't THAT close yet, not even until the movie. ( wait maybe they are, maybe I'm wrong. ) I think I'll just write with the flow... x.X And review review review please, even if you want to say something harsh just go ahead, I need something like that .**


	9. Distance

The other side of the bed was empty, with no temperature when Nuala woke up.

While knowing the Prince's habits so well, the Princess found him in the training room after she got dressed.

The figure in the training room moved with grace, each movement a sign of practice, exuded strength. The arms slashed through the air, extended a broadsword against an imaginary foe. Each parry and thrust resounded a faint echo in the chamber. His breathing was heavy but controlled, sweat ran down his pale bare-chested form, flew from his body as he twisted and moved. His leather boots and silken pants each made different sounds throughout the movement.

Nuala watched Nuada as he trained, the memory of a younger version of him flew out in her mind. Who trained in the same particular training room, with the similar movements, and a younger version of herself who watched the young prince trained. She admired him so much at that time, he always told her about his adventures, and that he would always protect her.

It's been a bit long, but nothing could separate them. A part of him lived in her, a part of her also lived in him, they are almost the same person.

After several more minutes, he ended his session with a vicious thrust that would have torn an opponent into two. Nuada then reached for the rest of his clothes, a matching silk and embroidered shirt and robes. He put them on his still-cooling body and adjusted the robe so it sat straight across his shoulders.

The Prince walked toward the Princess who stood by the door. Nuada recalled the softness of her lips last night when his gaze fell upon her face. The facial scar that located at the same place where his was, and her red lips. With a hesitation, his sinewy and calloused hand grabbed the Princess's.

"How do you feel?" Nuada asked.

"Better." She replied curtly as she gently wiped the sweat away from his face with her sleeve.

She suddenly giggled.

"What is it?" the Prince asked, in confusion.

"Do you remember the troubles we made when we were kids?" She giggled more as she thought of their childhood times.

He thought for a few seconds. "Yes..." A smirk emerged on the Prince's face. "You were naughty, even more than I was."

Memories became extremely flourish. They jested with each other along the way, reminded what they did before. How once Nuala climbed up the statue and broke it, then found Nuada as the scapegoat for the punishment, how she felt guilty and acknowledge the fact to their father, how Nuada playfully "threatened" the Chamberlain when he got his new sword…

* * *

Water dripped from the tip of the Prince's golden hair after the shower, he headed toward the dining hall where his sister awaited him to have breakfast together. There was not much lesson for this week, they were mostly rearranged since everybody needs to adjust, brew and rest from the ambience of the ended war.

The castle was quiet for the later half of the day, hot summer breeze played with the curtains in Nuada's room. The Prince's hand gently rubbed the handle of his dagger, pondered about the conditions of elves and the other magical creatures. Surely they've tasted the victory in this latest war, even so there were still many problems lying there, unsolved.

A piece of exquisite music drew Nuada's attention away from his thoughts. He clipped the dagger on his belt and headed toward the source of the music.

Nuala, who sats alone and quietly in the concert chamber, her soft, slim fingers swept over the strings of the lyre, performed graceful musics that almost matched to her own beauty.

"Brother?" Nuala looked up with astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

It was quite rare that Nuada would come to the concert room.

She put the lyre down to where it rested.

He didn't answer her question. Instead, he asked her if she wished to take a walk with him which he knew that she would consent.

The advent of summer nights were always late, their bare feet embedded into the sand as the sea breeze snatched their hair. Silence had been present from the start, Nuala felt the pressure within her, she knew where it came from. Something was troubling him, the huge burden that he carried even made her sense.

"Brother…" at last she started gingerly, "What is it that troubles you?"

A brittle smile hanged on his dark lips while he signed, released her hand gently, he walked a few steps toward the sea and sat down on the soft sand. She followed to do the same.

"Nothing has been solved, there will be another war, first or last." he replied slowly after a few minutes.

"Whatever it is, there must be other ways…war isn't the answer."

"The most unfortunate, sister, there isn't." He slightly brushed away the hair that blocked her face and continued: "That's too much for you to worry, Nuala."

She didn't say a thing, although she wanted to do something for him, so he won't be adjusting the mood by himself. They sat together quietly, watched the waves hit the rock and flushed their feet. Strangely, memories emerged in her brain ceaselessly these days, she remembered that they used to play together by the sea. The laughters that she missed echoed in her mind, which was contrary to the ambience now: heavy, and stifling. She stood up and moved more toward the water, she could feel his gaze on her back as she walked. Suddenly she turned back and splashed water right on his face quickly.

Nuada didn't expect that, he stood up and joined his sister as he wiped his face while the short astonishment was gone. The Prince stroked more water back at her, the princess shrieked with laughters and tried to block the water attack with her hands. They kicked and stroked the water at each other as how they did while they were younger, grinned and ran. Happiness replaced the stifled temperature before.

The Princess's gown became heavy and hauled her down while it's been soaked in the water for so long. Didn't want this problem to disturb their rarely fun time, she still tried to move, yet she failed to balance herself and fell before her brother could catch her. Worse, the failure of catching her tumbled Nuada down also.

They sat in the water, the smile that hadn't disappear still hanged on her face. He never noticed how beautiful she looked when her pale golden hair was moist, and plastered over her breasts, the water's glare reflected mottled lights on her face. Set his hands on her shoulders, he slightly lowered his head and slowly drew his face nearer to hers.

Nuala freezed when she realized of what he was doing. He tried to… kiss her… She had never cogitated too much about her love for him, which she assumed as a family love, ties of kinship. Even almost "purposely" avoided it when it came to the thoughts of the Prince's feelings: if he loved her more than a sister. And now, the unexpected action, the clear evidence of his affections left her in amazement, yet some part of her heart had always knew. Regardless of in which way she loved him, she was not ready for this.

Before his lips could touch hers, she turned her head to the side, without thinking.

Nuada paused, numbness ran through his veins, his heart quivered.

"We...we should probably go back." the Princess equivocates, sidetracked the condition as her gaze fell upon the setting sun behind the distant sky-water line.

"Nuala..." his next word came out as a whisper, pain evident. The voice was so light even became unnoticeable.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Well I feel like I need to explain this a bit, in my opinion (I say in my opinion because I think that everyone has different thoughts and understandings about the stories and the characters, I can't say definite even I'm the author. ), the prince thought that Nuala also has that incestuous feelings toward him, according to her reactions in chapter 2, even if she was drunk, she still responded to his actions. So he might be hurt for her action in this chapter. And I'll say that Nuala does indeed has some kind of more than sibling love for the prince too, maybe she just doesn't realize. ;)**


	10. Relationship

_A link had bonded them, one to the other._

 _Even as children, Nuada could sense his feelings toward his twin sister - something more than a brotherly love. Most people were under the delusion that the reason why they were so close, closer than any other siblings, was only because of their link. However, maybe it was out of their relationship, maybe it was out of their status, maybe it was out of something else, he couldn't display it too obvious outside due to all the pressures. Instead there was nothing he could do but resign the affection to ferment unceasingly, and gradually integrated into the blood as time ran by…_

 _As he grew more, understood more, it became clearer, he knew what he wanted, the way he loved her. He could express more as maturity increased with his age and affections. He thought that she understood, she was another half of his soul, after all._

 _Without a doubt, she sensed his strong amorous emotions both from physical and mental connections. But she never dig into it, even almost "purposely" avoided it when it came to the thoughts. There were moments, when they were very close to a particular frame of mind, although infinite close but also infinite apart._

* * *

The Prince went straight into training after they returned from the seaside, the exercise that could possibly give him vent to his dander and pain.

The Princess, who slowly walked on the aisle, closed her arms tightly around her own body, coldness kept rising from her backbone, seemed like it was going to freeze her blood. Dim lights casted through from the corner, a strong stifled sorrow overcame her, left her in a loss of sense of belonging. That was one of the time that he disclosed his pain to the others, the guiltiness inside tortured her, she wanted to get away, from his dismal eyes. She knew that she had hurt him somehow, deeply.

Her pale hand reached out for the cold doorknob as she had came to her chamber.

 _Oh, brother…_ She whispered to herself in her heart while she stood on the balcony, the cold, gloomy moon light kissed her face quietly, bathed her in loneliness.

* * *

She realized his changes before anyone else did. Which left her in a slight astonishment, that his possessive instinct for her seemed to alleviate. He acted just like a "normal" brother, the Princess got less touch from the Prince. There were less talk, even none when they passed each other in the castle, as if their intimate relationship gradually was falling apart… This condition worried her and tortured her also by how deep she seemed to hurt him.

* * *

The summer ball arrived with heat, the nobles and aristocrats in the ballroom were all in animated conversations. Except for Princess Nuala of Bethmoora, who stood quietly beside her father, head lowered, and listened to his conversations with the lords, only her mind at somewhere else. Before the ball was officially began, the Prince of Bethmoora's whereabouts remained a mystery, although this might not be a perfect decent thing to do, however the King already seemed to be used to it.

An unnoticeable form who remained in the shades watched the otherworldly, fragile shape who stood by the King, and had her back pointing Nuada, her beauty seemed so unreal, as if she didn't belong to this inefficient world.

The Prince looked at her silently.

 _Nuala… perhaps you resent, owing to the selfishness I own leads to the thought, of locking you into a world with just the two of us. No matter how, there is no retrieving, I am ready to deprave. Even if til the end, all these are nothing but an illusion. Will you ever know, sister…?_

Nuala looked back and searched the room while she sensed Nuada's presence. Her gaze fell upon the figure by the side entrance of the ballroom, who looked at her also. His expressions were hard to tell, for the half of his faced was hidden in darkness. He was in black suits, nothing embellished his hair, still it looked perfect and proper. Her brain was paralyzed before a dismal smile slowly appeared on his pale face, he turned and walked away.

 _Hold on…_

Nuala raised her gown and started to run towards him, but he disappeared in the darkness before she reached the spot. She looked into the dark, empty corridor, and slowly slid down against the wall, she curled up her body as tears soaked her gown. The sum of all her happiness for all these decades were not a patch to the desolation that exuded from inside at the moment he turned around and left, as if someone had digged a hole on her heart, with the cold wind in winter blew through. Yet there was nothing she could do, to fill up this hole.

"Your highness, are you alright?" one of the younger maids came forth and asked the Princess as she sensed her unusual, Nuala replied nothing as an older maid gently pulled the young maid's arm to remind her place. Then they saw the Princess stood up and walked away with glazed eyes, although they all worried about her, however their feelings told them that it was something the Princess had to deal with by herself.

Almost near the end of the ball while Nuala wanted to take some fresh air, she noticed the back of a man that she had ever loved so much, the slightly lonely figure who stood on the big balcony outside the ballroom, where they had been so close before, where contained memories.

She emerged into the moonlight and approached him, wrapped her arms around his waist and gently pressed her face against his back. Clearly felt his temperature through the thin shirt that he wore, and his soft, smooth hair brushed against her cheek. Nuada felt his heart lightened, his burden grew more bearable and he even allowed himself the briefest of smiles when a familiar voice came from the shadow behind him: " I'm sorry, brother." she began finally, "You are, and will always be the first in my heart, it is unalterable."

Nuada's body stiffened, he didn't say a thing. She had no reason to apologize, she didn't do anything wrong. It almost felt like he was angry at her, but he wasn't. He was only trying so hard to give her less burden since...she rejected him. But it didn't assuage her pressure, instead she wished that everything could go back to how it once was. What could this possibly mean…?

He slowly turned his head to find Nuala as she released him, who was willowy, hauntingly beautiful - and his identical match. The light put the facial scar, a match to his own, into focus, which he thought was what made her uniquely attractive.

Their eyes met for a beat, Nuala smiled softly and turned around to leave for the time to let him adjust. In a fraction of moment, fluster quickly rushed through Nuada's mind when he almost unconsciously grabbed Nuala's arm and pulled her hard with cursory. She then slammed into him, he enveloped her in his arm and buried his head into her neck.

Nuala closed her eyes, the hand that set at his pecs felt his constant heartbeat while the other hand patted his back gently. Although without knowing when will the wound that seemed to cure completely dehisce again, however, this was the moment that would make both of them the safest.

No one noticed the pair of eyes with wrath in the shades. The voluptuous shape that stood there behind the luxurious curtains watched the royal twins who embraced each other so tightly on the balcony through the glass, who looked more like lovers instead of siblings. She finally decided to turn back, walked away with the anger, and jealousy that trembled her body.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This chapter is so hard, especially the prince's thoughts are particularly hard to carry out, I pushed so hard for it not to sound so hypocritical, don't know if I succeeded or no but...I think that'll be the best of my ability (covering my face right now)**


	11. Intervenor

"I am Syren, daughter of Lord Manutch."

The coquettish female creature in front bowed respectfully to the royal Prince of Bethmoora, who returned to the ballroom from the balcony, while Princess Nuala was asked to dance with another young noble. Nuada raised his eyes and glanced at Syren rapidly, with no expression as if he was looking at a building instead of a person. She then requested: "May I have a dance with you, your highness?" The Prince's gaze swept around the room before answered, he saw Nuala, who danced lithe and graceful, then his eyes met his father's, who looked straight into the Prince's eyes at the same time, significantly. Knowing what the King was thinking of, Nuada stood up and acquiesced the her request.

Nuala asked the King to quit and get back to her chamber after a few more dances, she searched for her brother after approved, found him seated at the side with another maiden beside him, talked to him with full of her energy, the Prince responded to her either by a simple nod or nothing. Without even thinking to bother them she returned to her room, since she understood the original intention of her father throwing these balls was for socializing with other clans and aristocrats. Furthermore, she rejoiced that her brother could finally step out and help the King to achieve his purpose.

* * *

Nuala sat alone in the royal library with a thick book opened in front of her. She always looked so beautiful, especially while she was focusing, her serenely beauty would definitely attract anyone on this earth.

Except for the creature who stood a bit far from the Princess, with hatred and jealousy in her narrowed eyes.

Syren then approached Nuala and saluted to the Princess simply. She introduced herself to the royal princess: "Good afternoon, your highness. I am Syren, daughter of Lord Manutch."

Nuala recalled her while stared at her face, she was the one who talked to her brother at the ball night a few weeks ago, also the one who sought audiences with Nuada for several times yet the Prince evaded almost every time for different reasons. Although without knowing who gave her the permission to appear at the royal library, Nuala replied her with a mannerly smile on her face: "Good afternoon. You may sit down."

Syren obeyed with a fake smile on her face, she stared at the Princess with her chin in her hands.

"So what is it that brought you here today?" Nuala asked as her eyes returned to the book again, "If you are looking for my brother, I'm afraid it's the wrong place."

The Princess who was so affable left Syren in a slight astonishment, but it was transient, what replaced it was an insidious dark pleasure in her heart, however she still pretended to be as friendly as Nuala, and whined: "It's too lame to stay in the manor everyday. So I requested my father to bring me today, he was thinking maybe I can have a tea with the Princess while he goes to the court. But I think I'll rather stay here than having tea."

Nuala responded to her with a magnanimous smile on her lips.

After a few more insincere greetings and adulations, Syren started to hesitate, opened and closed her mouth for several times as if she was thinking of something to say. Moments later she finally decided to spit it out carefully: "Do you think… the Prince will accept a marriage alliance… if I request it?"

Nuala's hand that was flipping the page paused in the middle of the air, she freezed to digest the question for a second. The smile faded away on her face as a bit of discomfort crawled up her heart.

 _No._ Her instinct told her. Since she knew that his affections were, toward her. But what hesitated her was the confidence that gave Syren to even ask this question, the question which had the answer that was more like a public knowledge.

Few seconds later, a regretfully smile returned to Nuala's face as she replied: "The most unfortunate, I do not know."

Syren carefully observed Nuala's emotions and expressions, she never really wanted the answer, at least not from the Princess. The only purpose of that question is to test her, and tried to make her reveal her feeling for the Prince.

A sneer emerged on Syren's face after she requested to withdraw. Her narrowed eyes burst out anger and jealousy, a vicious plan silently grows in her mind…

* * *

Meanwhile, a military conference was going on in the King's study.

"Humans are trying to unite the ogres, if they succeed, it would be a terrible threat to us." one of the lords claimed.

"Should we send out our troops?"

"I say we should let the sleeping dogs lie, general," Lord Manutch said, "for the time being, let's not be hasty."

"You say we should stay and wait for their assault?" Prince Nuada replied, "The best way is to take them down before they strike us."

"I suggest we should gather the force of the giants, it wouldn't be too hard to convince them." the general spoke once again.

Suddenly everyone's attention was drew toward the door, for the abruptly noises came from outside disturbed them.

"What is going on out there!" King Balor's voice dropped, with a frown between his brow. He never liked to be disturbed while having conferences, especially military conferences.

"I'll go check, your majesty." Balor's personal guard who stood behind the King's dominant chir said respectfully.

As soon as the door opened, Syren's voice transmitted clearly to everyone's ear. "How dare you touch me!"she cried, "I demand you to apologize for your presumptuousness!" The imperial guard who she had the quarrel with stood still, ignored every single word Syren said.

Lord Manutch glanced at the King nervously, who glanced back at him also, and very, very unhappy.

"Syren! That's enough!" Lord Manutch rebuked at his own daughter.

"Father!" she felt aggrieved as she ran toward her father, and continued: "These guards offended me, and wouldn't apologize! Not only they wouldn't let me in, they even restrained me by their weapons!"

"I'm afraid the fault is mine," the King spoke slowly, "the imperial guards only obey the commands from me and my children. I ordered them not to let anyone disturb the meeting, but I must ask, what is it that brings you here so desperately?"

"I… I just wanted to see my father…" knowing that she made a mistake, Syren mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" the King spoke quietly.

Lord Manutch quickly knelt down and apologized with fear: "I beg your forgiveness, your majesty, this is all my daughter's mistake." meanwhile he pulled his daughter and prompted her to kneel down also, but Syren didn't make a move for the condition bewildered her. She turned her head to find Prince Nuada, who the only one she thought might pity her. But what she saw in his eyes were nothing but coldness, disdain, and disgust.


	12. Fear

Nuala buried her head in her arms that rested on the long table in the royal library. While she slept, the sun was coming down, the golden sunlight sprinkled all over her as a quilt that covered her body. She hadn't notice that, nor the twin brother that sat beside her, who just returned from their father's military conference, looked at her silently in the same position as she is in - head on one side, hands under the head.

He observed her closely, the indescribable beauty - his identical match. The long lashes left shadows under her eyes, and the flower smell of her hair greeted Nuada's nose.

How long had he been sitting here and watching her? A few hours maybe? He decided to stand up at last, then holded her up horizontally and started to walk toward their chambers.

Nuada put his twin down gently on his own bed and covered her with quilt before he left.

* * *

"Lady Syren, Sir Edward inquires for you." the maid announced fearful, afraid of the unruly master who might lose her temper with no reason.

"Is he outside? Let him in then." Syren said while she decorated her face.

The maid breathed out with relief, then walked out and told Edward that he could go in now.

"Well well well, see who it is. What blew you here?" Syren belittled at Lord Dambervane's son who just walked in. "Don't you know it's not appropriate to enter a lady's room for you?"

"I heard that you just let the King lowered himself in front of you, I have to come and see this remarkable person, shouldn't I?" Edward taunted her.

Syren continued to put things on her face and replied: "Save your adulations for later, what do you want exactly, I have much less time."

"Tut-tut. Now you're the one who is too busy to even talk with others. You went to see the Princess today?"

"Yes, I see why she caught your fancy, she's awfully altruistic," Syren paused and turned to look at Edward scornfully, continued: "like you."

"Like me?"

"You gave up on her, didn't you?"

Edward could tell that Syren thought it was silly to be altruistic, she would do anything to gain what she wanted, even by using the most foolish way.

"I noticed that you requested to see Prince Nuada a lot these days, you trying to seduce him?"

"How did you know my whereabouts?" Syren questioned.

"You don't need to know that. What you do need to know is that Prince Nuada's feelings toward his twin sister isn't simple, you think you will have a chance to let his eyes spot on you?"

"What do you mean!?" Syren stood up, threw away what she holded in her hand and agitated, "I did make his eyes spot on me today!"

Edward sneered: "You think your foolish actions today that had offended the King would make him fall in love with you? Stop being fallacious."

"So what's your point anyhow!?" Syren yelled over him, with the anger that caused her fingers to shake, "Don't tell me you're here today to fight with me!"

"I'm not here to fight with you, I'm just here to give you advices so you can head toward the right path."

Syren calmed herself down and sat down again, added: "Gee, I don't need your advices. Besides, what right do you have to give me advices? The man who didn't even succeed to marry a woman with scars on her face?"

"That's exactly the reason why I have the right. Once again I tell you, you don't stand a chance, abandon your vain hope."

"Don't you be so sure, you're going to beg for my forgiveness one day. You say that Prince Nuada's feelings toward his sister isn't simple, you think anyone would still love a person who no longer exists in this world?"

"What do you mean…? You're going to harm her?!" Edward said, "You know that's impossible, they are linked."

"I have my ways, you don't need to know that."

"You won't stand a chance. Even if you succeed, you won't win his heart."

 _His heart will die with her, if she died._ Edward thought.

"You think so?"

"I know so. You are no match for him, mark my words."

Edward then walked out and slammed the door shut, left the obstinate, silly lady in her own room.

* * *

Nuala woke up while darkness enveloped everything. She listened to the steady breathing beside her and realized she was on her brother's bed, and it was some point around the midnight.

 _"Do you think… the Prince will accept a marriage alliance… if I request it?"_

Looked into the darkness, she thought of what Syren said to her today, and the coyness on Syren's face when she asked the question. Her heart hurted as if a needle had pricked it, short but painful. As her eyes were adjusted the darkness, and the objects in the room became clearer, Nuala turned her head to see her twin, who was filled with masculinity. Her fingers gently traced his forbidding contour profile, felt his breath softly brushed against her fingertips. Nuala then rose and pressed her soft lips against his forehead, she tried to picture the life after he married another aristocratic girl, but she could not stand the pain of it. The Princess lied back down and moved herself closer to Nuada, soaked his warmth as the fear of losing him became stronger.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I think i figured out another reason why they might be out of character, because how much they're against each other in the movie, how much closer I want them to be in the fanfic. (*signs*)**

 **P.S. not sure if i want to continue reading that hellboy ii novelization, as i flip through the pages today i noticed that there really isn't too much about Nuada and Nuala's incestuous scenes. And more than that, the most important quote from the movie "Father always tried so hard to shield your heart from mine." was not mentioned in that book! Nor the bleeding nose scene! Feeling really unhappy right now. Sometimes I feel more comfortable living in my own imagination of the prince and the princess... at least the movie is better.**


	13. Danger

In the woods, the Prince of Bethmoora practiced archery alone, he constantly aimed at spots on the tree and released an arrow, and another, not a single one missed his target.

"Nuada." a man came forth to the Prince and bowed, "your royal highness."

"Sir Nicholas." the Prince said coldly.

"My pleasure to greet your highness here. Such a pity didn't see Lady Syren around you, I've heard that she dreams to marry you." Nicholas teased the Prince, who was not at all patient with him.

"Syren?" Nuada asked, frowned with antipathy in his eyes.

"The lady who interrupted the military conference days before. Amazing bravery, I must say." the uninhibited sir commented.

"Or foolishness," Nuada suggested, "that's a fortune instead of a pity, for you will never see that pretentious creature around me."

Without even giving him the chance to respond, Nuada turned back and walked off the person he didn't even know much, which he had no interest in wasting time to dig deeper either.

"Things are getting interesting." the spectator who enjoyed watching the show soliloquized while he watched Nuada's back as the Prince left.

* * *

"Princess Nuala!" once again the sly lady Syren came to disturb the Princess for some random reason; once again Nuala had no idea who gave her the permission to step into the royal garden. The Princess turned around to see Syren who came forth, Nuala put down the luxurious watering pot that she was using to water the flowers before this interruption. The gardeners would take care of these plants without a doubt, but a princess who had the love of nature ran through her veins would surely enjoy it more by doing it herself.

Nuala smiled at Syren mannerly, however not from a genuine joy.

To take a shortcut, Syren abandoned the sidewalk and walked straight across the grass, stepped on the beautiful flowers and crushed insects into slush. Nuala inhaled and reached forward her hands out of a painful heartache for those plants that she just looked after, but she said nothing instead and chose to forgive.

"This nauseous mud is ruining my shoes, ugh!" Syren complained further. Mud spattered on Nuala's royal garb as Syren shook them off from her feet. As Nuala turned around and continued her job, Syren spoke.

"Would you mind if we go inside? There is something I want to talk to you."

The Princess looked at Syren for a second as she was compelled to suspend the work she just got back to, then led her into the inner chamber near the garden. Aftermath Nuala turned to face Syren, waited for her to speak. The lady had her eyes narrowed, amity gone, looked at the Princess viciously.

"You think you can win me?"

"Pardon?" not sure if she had heard her question correctly, Nuala looked back at Syren and questioned.

"Stop trying to be so generous and honorable, you don't even know how much that disgusts me!" Syren replied sharply, lost her temper all of a sudden, with the venom of jealousy draining out from her heart.

"I'm afraid there's a misunderstan—"

"No! You, you don't know how much I loathe you!" Syren's face twisted in hatred.

"Since that is so, excuse me now." Nuala had a sense that Syren's hatred came from the lady's infatuation for the Princess's twin brother, yet there was no way for Syren to possess him. There wasn't anything Nuala could do, therefore she decided to walk away. What she didn't notice was the occurent situation behind her back: Soundlessly, Syren withdrew a dagger from her sleeve, and slowly moved closer toward the Princess.

As Syren lifted her hand, ready to thrust it into Nuala's back, an arrow hit the blade by a powerful shoot, the dagger fell on the ground in accordance with the attack, the arrow inserted into the wall. Nuala turned around for the sound to see what was happening as Syren looked at the archer with alert.

Nuada flipped through the window, his emotion was easy to tell from his face expressions: furious, and disgusted. Once entered the chamber the Prince threw the bow aside vigorously, resulted in a huge sound when the bow met the ground. He then extracted the sword that tied on his waist in a fraction of time, before the Prince could slice Syren's head off, his twin cried out: "Brother, no!".

Nuada's sword stopped at Syren's neck, blood dripped out from her skin while he turned his head to face his twin sister - the one who possessed his heart. Sluggishly, he obeyed her, removed the blade from Syren's neck, but still pointed the tip of the sword to her throat in case she decided to make any addlepated movement.

"Guards!" the Prince yells, seconds later two butcher guards entered the room with weapons in their hands. "Remove this filth!" Nuada ordered. In the meanwhile the guards approached the lady and withheld her, once completely controlled her movements, they withdrew from the chamber.

Silence lingered few seconds in the air, Nuada inletted the sword back to the waist when Nuala walked toward the dagger on the ground gradually, it shocked her that Syren would ever try to harm her while she knew it would harm her brother too in no doubt. She picked it up from the ground, and sensed the strange magical aura around it immediately. The Prince ducked down beside the Princess in a same position, one hand gently set on her shoulder - a protective gesture. Princess Nuala's hand brushed through the blade ever so slightly, however, the sharpness of the blade still resulted her in a cut, one drop of blood overflew from the wound. The strange thing was that on Nuada's hand, there was a much smaller cut than hers which didn't even bleed, the twins looked into each other's eyes, realized the effect.


	14. For Keeping Life

When Nuada and Nuala arrived the council chamber, Lord Manutch was already there, some other courtiers, including the high Priest and the King were present. While seated, Prince Nuada began calmly, his voice as cold as ice: "Whether succeeded or not, a death penalty must be executed for the crime of murder a royalty."

"I've never done it! " the scream streaked through the air as everyone turned to see Lady Syren, daughter of Lord Manutch who was constrained by two butcher guards. "This is a pure slander! What prove do you have!" She continued while she glared at the Prince and the Princess.

"Patience must be built, Lady Syren Manutch, please await for your clarification time." the Chamberlain reminded her to be still.

"Prove?" Nuada asked rhetorically, at the meantime an imperial guard walked out to the light, a tray in his hands that contained the dagger that Syren used. He walked straight toward the high Priest, and knelt to present the dagger.

The antediluvian Priest picked up the weapon, his eyes narrowed behind the thick glasses, he arrived in front of the Prince and the Princess: "May I, your highnesses?"

Nuada and Nuala reached out their hands to let the Priest study, their wounds vary in size and deepness. He then walked to the center of the court and presented: "Your majesty, this dagger contains a very unusual, old, dark magic. Which is very dangerous, the cursed weapon was used to cut the link exhaustively. Yet the inherent bond between the the highnesses are too strong, surely it'll be impossible to amputate completely."

Syren's face was filled with panic, the crime was evident.

Nuada's fists clenched when he heard what the Priest announced. Without a hesitation the Prince stood up and grabbed the dagger from the guard, threw it into the burning fireplace, the fire reflected in his eyes which filled with wrath. He won't allow it, he won't allow anything, anything that would ever interrupt their bond.

Princess Nuala stood up from her seat and moved closer to her brother, she reached out her hand to smooth out the wrinkles at his brow, then gently set the hand on his shoulder. His clenched fists loosened slowly as a soft smile emerged on Nuala's face as a consolation - he could always seek solace in her, at almost any time. Her soft hand grabbed his calloused one, and leaded him back to their seats.

* * *

Even if they are not linked, her death would result in his death also, both mentally and physically.

Due to Lord Manutch's status and accomplishments, his daughter Syren's trial result was to keep her in captivity until death, in a preferable chamber. No one could visit, not even her parents.

"I'm afraid that I have to share you with someone in the future," Nuala signed half jokingly, pretended to be unfussed, "cannot evade that."

Nuada's brow wrinkled slightly, he didn't like it when she said that, although he knew her true emotions, yet he hated it when she decided to reveal an opposite parlance.

"You won't." he replied definite, and coldly, his objection made him tightened the hand that was holding hers. Silence lingered, they continued to walk wordless on the hallway, their steps aroused the groans of the luxurious but old wooden floor. Darkness dyed the sky into a deep, almost black blue as the night fell, the twins had reached their chamber doors, ready to uncouple. They released each other's hands without a word, Nuala turned to the side and reached her hand out to the doorknob, suddenly her body stiffened, her hand stopped in the middle of movement.

For Nuada clasped her from the back, wrapped her so tight even made her slightly hard to breathe. His head buried into her neck, so feeble and fragile like a little rabbit that was lost in the woods. He barely showed his frailty, even in front of his closest sister.

 _I need you… for keeping life._

She could hear him through the link, and his muffled heartbeat.

Nuala felt his breath against her skin, her heart ached a bit. And for the infrequent times, she felt that she was the one that needed to protect him. Nuala gently put her hand on his on her chest, rubbed it softly to console.

 _I will always be here, I promise._ She told him through the link.


	15. Why

"Someone is there." Nuala whispered to her brother's ear.

While they walked back to the castle from the woods, after the royal twins spent some time together under a tree with Nuada lied on his sister's lap, listened to her read. They saw a lonely back silhouette, stood there quietly, enjoyed the sun.

"Who is that?" the Princess asked.

"Sir… Nicholas?" Nuada responded uncertainly.

The man turned around as he heard someone came. Sir Nicholas nodded: "Your highnesses."

Nuada made no move, Nuala stared at the young pale creature in front of her with curiosity. She didn't know him, he should be an aristocrat based on his suits. But what made her confused and unsure was that she wasn't familiar with him. Nicholas's face showed somewhat embarrassment of Nuala's stare, she smiled regretfully and lowered her eyes.

"Looks like Lady Syren Manutch had failed her task. I am so glad to see you two alright." Sir Nicholas said, "If the time went a bit wrong then the result would be different."

 _Her task? He means taking my life without killing my brother?_

Nuala's thoughts flipped through her brain quickly, and questioned: " 'If the time went a bit wrong'? Why are you so sure that the result will be different?"

Nuada's golden eyes stared at Nicholas with a sudden shock, followed by wrath.

"You knew." the Prince spoke before Nicholas could reply, which was a statement, not a question. This, somehow answered the Princess's questions.

Princess Nuala shifted her head to look at her brother, then Sir Nicholas.

Nicholas smiled with provocation and replied with another statement that continued Nuada's: "From the beginning." he went on, "There were so many things that she could do, pity… She ended up with her captivity that—"

Before he finished, Nuada's fist smashed into aggressor's face, the punch being too powerful and it resulted him on the ground, blood ran out from his nostril. Prince Nuada walked over and snatched him up by the collar, before Nicholas knew another strong punch hit him in the face again. Nicholas's face burnt like fire, he felt his eye heavy-lidded and unable to open. Nuala came forth, gently patted her brother's back and whispered "hey, hey...that's enough." to his ear before he threw another fist into Nicholas's face.

 _It was all for a purpose! If I stayed in the woods…_

Nuada was filled with wrath. The day's situation flew back again. It was no coincidence, when Nicholas came into the woods, if he stayed to talk with him, he wouldn't make it, he wouldn't have stopped Syren. If he didn't… _She could've die!_ And maybe...he would have to live in this world on his own… _No! That would never happen!_ He wouldn't allow it.

Nicholas stood up from the ground, wiped off the blood that dripped from his nose and lips. _Soon you will regret._ He spoke to the Prince in his heart, but he was wrong, the Prince would not regret, of course.

* * *

It made rustle sounds when the dress brushed through the wall, and the shoe bottoms touched the floor, Princess Nuala raised her gown and walked down the stairs in a hurry. The sporadic fastnesses told her that her brother must be drunk, and the worse thing was, she could sense that he wasn't stopping.

Finally, she opened the heavy wooden cellar door and ran in. The dusky chamber was filled with wine bouquet. Nuala felt a bit angry but slightly amused when she saw her brother sat on the ground, beside a huge cask that was half empty, the smell of alcohol enveloped him. He had his head lowered, as if he fell asleep.

As she knelt down beside him she shook Nuada's shoulders, tried to wake him up.

"Brother…?"

No response.

"Brother!"

No response.

"Nuada...!" in the meanwhile she gave him a punch in the stomach, which resulted the pain of herself also. There really wasn't anything she could do with him, since she would result in the same consequence. Fortunately her drunk brother opened his eyes slowly and groaned towards the sister who glared at him.

"Why on earth did you drink that much...!" Nuala signed, and helped him up. "Can you walk?"

She wrapped his arm around her own shoulders to help him balance, she didn't know when did he close his eyes again, but no matter, at least he could stumble along with her now.

"There." After a difficult travel through the castle (especially the stairs), the Princess finally made it to Nuada's room. Both of them slammed into the bed as she felt that all her strength was taken away, _why are you so heavy? Shouldn't we have the same weight since we are… almost the same person…?_ Nuala complained in her heart.

Nuala wiped off the sweat on her forehead, she had to continue and finish the task. The Princess sat up and pulled her brother up also, then started to unbutton his clothes. _You must have no idea how much did you drink, you should smell your own clothes._

Nuada groaned and slowly opened his bleary eyes. He looked at the sister that had her head lowered, carefully undid his cloth, he blinked a few winks, cuddled her in his arms all in a sudden.

"Ah! What are you -" his action took Nuala aback, not sure if he was awake or asleep.

"Promise you'll always be here."

 _All right, he's still drunk._

"Can you -" the Princess started.

"Promise."

"I thought I already did, didn't I?" Nuala reminded him with a helpless smile on her face, "Now can you -"

"Promise now." once again the Prince cut her and insisted.

"Fine. I promise, alright?" _I promise you are a obstinate child, instead of that dependable prince and brother, when you are drunk._ "Now can you let go of me?"

Nuada released her slowly, and let her continue to help him change. If she was the one that's drunk, it would be a whole different story, she'll be easier, quieter, and more submissive. While she focused on the buttons and strings on his shirt, not holding him to help him balance, lethargic Prince's eyes closed without the Princess noticing. His head then fell on her clavicle. Nuala gave a choked cry with the loud bang and the pain that she felt her bone had almost crush into pieces. She slammed him into the bed and decided to leave him: "There you go, Prince Stroppy."

But her hand was grasped by someone when she turned around to walk away, the hand yanked her as she crashed against his chest.

 _What on earth are you doing again…?_

Before she could react, Nuada's hand pressed the back of her head onto his face, his lips sucked on hers, his tongue arrested her tongue and wouldn't let her slip away. His strong and possessive hand at the back of her head precluded her from escaping, even forced her to respond to this violent, desperate kiss.

Nuala was unable to move, still in shock she didn't think of escape either, just freezed.

Nuada rolled over to pin her down, his lips moved to her neck, even began to tear her clothes open.

She pushed against his chest to protest, however her protest was so weak, even seemed negligible to him.

"No, brother… Stop!" Nuala's words slipped out in consternation. But it grieved her heart as soon as she heard herself, she didn't want to hurt him anyhow.

"...Why?" Nuada raised his head to look at her, his golden eyes contained nothing but bewilderment, he looked so...fragile, and puzzled, as though a perplexed child that was lost in the woods.

The Princess looked into his eyes, wordless. _Why?_ She asked herself in the heart, she wanted the answer too, why would she refuse him, reject him, for so many times? She felt almost to tears, seconds passed with silence. As Nuala was on the point of saying something, her brother turned over and freed her. He lied on his own pillow and covered his eyes with one arm, seems exhausted.

The twin sister reclined on the bed, observed her brother carefully. In moments, she captured his even breathing. She confirmed once more that the tipsy Prince was already asleep, then finally got up to arrange her torn dress, then slipped back to her room quietly.

 _If there is one word to describe me now, it would be: escaping._

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Sorry it's been a long time, although I know that not many people are reading this but I'm still apologizing. I was re-editing the chapters before, including changing the tense. I didn't realize how bad this is after the second edition...but I won't give up on my work no matter how bad it was😂... anyway this is the new chapter, Nuala's portrayer Luke Goss said that Nuada was "physically strong but emotionally fragile", so I think maybe he'll reveal that side when he's drunk...but why do I think I described his fragile side too much..sry again for the out of character-ness. Hopefully the stories can get more interesting in the later chapters...**


	16. Remember Who You Are

Nuada opened his eyes with a headache.

"Ugh…" he rubbed his head out of the pain, and what flew back was yesterday's memory. The Prince's gaze fell upon the untidy bed and the quilt, he allowed himself the briefest of smiles when he remembered what he did last night. However the smile faded into a frown as soon as the sister's rejection started to echo in his mind.

She rejected him, again.

* * *

She was already there when he arrived the dining hall, she sat there alone, eating while their father's seat was empty, as usual.

"Morning, sister." Nuada lowered his head and pressed a kiss to the Princess's crown while he slipped into the seat beside her.

"Morning." she replied curtly. She didn't know what to say, although some part of her heart felt a bit guilty when her eyes met his - the ones which radiated with confusion last night - yet when Nuada kissed her head just like how he would usually do, it seemed different to her after last night.

The Prince reached out his hand and rubbed, half massaged his sister's head, he knew it ached just as his did.

"Better?" he asked softly.

Nuala's head moved by his movements, she did not reply, just nodded simply.

"Why did you drink so much? You haven't done that in decades." few seconds later, she finally spitted out the question. Nuada's hand stopped, and moved away from her, he raised his head to look at the ceiling: "It would reduce stress, occasionally."

He turned his head to face Nuala, and got closer. "Besides… Perhaps it would provide a chance to do something you can't do ordinarily." said the Prince after a few seconds.

 _Something you can't do ordinarily…?_ Nuala thought. _You mean…_ She blushed and looked down, only she didn't notice, every single movement of her reflected in her twin brother's golden eyes.

* * *

"Sister, I see you have quite a collection," said the Prince, while browsed through Nuala's personal library in the afternoon, which contained almost massive amount of human literature.

"humans?" Nuada asked rhetorically, half sneer, half smirk.

Nuala didn't choose to answer the brother's question, instead she threw out another question, seemed casual: "Who is his father?"

"Whose father?"

"Sir Nicholas."

Nuada raised his gaze from the book, then to his twin sister's face, it was already a while ago since they met him in the woods. At last, he looked back to the book and replied: "It's less clear."

The sister waited, but nothing followed, she started: "When did you meet each other?"

"At the ball, he was alone, his father wasn't present."

"He seems to enjoy being alone quite a bit." she murmured.

"However, sister," Nuada appeared behind the Princess, his slim, graceful fingers lifted up a wisp of her smooth hair that was originally setting on her chest, then gently laid it down at her back, so he could speak to her ear: "You seem to pay extra attention on that man…why?"

She paused, then turned her head to face him, their heads were too close, the only thing she could see was his eyes - as cold as ice.

"You think so?" Nuala answered with the question, she didn't seem to be affected by this intimidating distance, nor did he.

Nuada did not answer, his gaze sticked on her eyes. There was a moment, as if the time had stopped, they were looking into each other's eyes, none of them moved.

Then, she took a step back.

Now she could see his whole face, his darkened lips still carried a radian of half smirk, half sneer, and perhaps a bit of...disdain?

Nuala shrugged slightly: "I was curious, that's all."

"I hope so," his voice went hard, "he isn't that simple." Then he added: "You should not have stopped me, sister."

"Should not have stopped you from killing that poor gentleman? He didn't do anything to harm us."

"Didn't do anything? Nuala, people are not as altruistic. " Nuada grabbed the Princess's wrist and holded up, the Prince himself could feel the hurt - by how much strength he put into - his face, voice and gaze hardened all in a sudden, without any temperature, he warned: "Remember who you are."

Then he flung her wrist back.

The Princess touched her reddening wrist, and watched her brother's back while he left. She felt him...so distant, and...frightening. Some part of him lived in her, as how she lived in him. Some tiny parts of her were as rebellious, and stubborn as him, he had always knew.

Nuada jerked his head alertly after he walked a few steps away from Nuala's collection room, to the direction the Prince stared at, was the man that tried to hide. But it was too late, Nuada saw the figure clearly.

He frowned. _Father's personal guard…?_ He knew distinctly that his father's man must had observed what happened in the chamber carefully, surely it was under Father's command. But...why? Why would the King spy on them? The answer was answered somehow under Nuada's heart, _Father, is it really necessary?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Nuada wasn't always that gentle to Nuala, according to the movie, he was even a liiiittle bit more brutal to her in the original script in the art of the movie. So I think I probably shouldn't just ignore that part. I should've post this a few days later, but I decided to post this today anyway because it's 1/1! Happy new year happy 2017! Sorry if our time is different but wish everyone has another great year!**


	17. Away

"Good morning, your highness." this was the first thing Nuala heard after she woke up.

"Good morning." Nuala replied a bit awkwardly. The maid that she wasn't familiar with was standing right beside her bed, awaited for her to wake up, which scared her a little.

The maid was surprised, since her normal jobs were rough works, she was lucky to be chosen to get anywhere near the royalties. It was rare for her that a master would treat her so mannerly, but she adjusted soon.

"Your royal highness, the King sent me to announce that he awaited you in the training room, after you wake." the maid said respectfully, her head lowered.

"This early?"

"Yes, but the King said there's no need to rush, your highness shall have your breakfast first."

The Princes nodded, understood why the maid would appear at this moment, and why would she be unfamiliar to this maid. There weren't too many female servants around the King, _then this maid must be a heavy-work lady_. Nuala's gaze fell upon the maid's hands, calloused, as expected.

* * *

When Nuala arrived the training hall, she saw her father, and her brother too. The King was infrequently in his battle suits, yet varied the Prince's in colors - Nuada's suits were dark, yet the King's were light. He looked far more agile after he abandoned the cumbersome robe. The Princess watched the dark and the light figures moved adroitly, the chamber echoed in the sound of collided blades, two warriors eluded from each other's attacks with the speed of wind. With a few more movements, their blades both stopped at the opponent's neck, King Balor laughed, the eyes that looked at his son reflected appreciation. He patted the Prince's shoulder heavily, after they dropped the sword.

"You've improved, son." Balor commended, which Nuada responded simply with a nod. The King then turned his head to the figure by the door as he realized Nuala's presence, "You're here, child."

She inclined deferentially: "Father." Her gaze fell upon her twin when she raised her head, who did not look at her. _Is he still angry...?_

As the King sat, they emerged before him. "Nuada," Balor began, "I need you to offer the ogres an alliance…" he paused, "and bring Nuala with you."

"Father?" the twins raised their heads in the meanwhile and chorused the question, confused. It was unusual, besides, if they met troubles along the way, she knew she probably won't be able to help too much.

"Humans were trying to gather their forces as well, we must make it before they do. Both of you will go personally, for sincerity. You'll leave by tomorrow morning." The brother and sister turned to take a curt look at each other, then indicated that they would obey their father's command.

* * *

 _Something was odd_ , the Prince felt. That feeling tagged along with him, became stronger by the morning, when he saw the amount of attendants - there was none.

Nuada was already waiting for her when the Princess was ready. Two reins were in his hand, two horses were behind him. Only him, and no one else. "Where are the attendants?" Nuala asked, confused, "Are they not ready yet?"

"No, sister. There isn't any. "

Nuala looked more puzzled: "Was that Father's order?"

"Yes,"the Prince said, " he never told the reason."

She looked at him blankly, "It's so strange."

"Since that is so," Nuada said to the sister who had her back to him, tried to mount the horse.

"Yes? ...Ahh!" with Nuala's cry Prince Nuada holded the Princess's waist from the back, and set her down on his own horse.

"why don't you save some strength." Nuada continued as he jumped up to mount the horse effortlessly, his hands holded the rein in front of her, so she was cradled by him somehow.

"It might be a good idea." Nuala murmured, since she knew that she never liked riding. Her voice was so small, even herself had a hard time catching it. But the Prince captured it anyhow, a smirk of satisfaction appeared on his face behind her head.

 _This can't get any stranger._ Nuala thought on the horseback, she twisted her head to look at her brother unconsciously (she was almost the same height as her brother, her body was tilted to the side for not blocking Nuada's view), but never thought that the close distance resulted an inadvertent kiss on his cheek when her lips accidently brushed against his face.

"Ah, excuse…" she stopped, there wasn't a need for apologizing, it felt estranged somehow if she apologized. However, she did feel a tiny bit (even seemed to be insensible) awkward, her eyes were slightly dodged from him. Nuada looked at the twin who dazed to mismanage, and laughed, it was not brittle, it was out of a pure happiness.

Something was altered subtly.

 _Father...should I start to thank you for this unknown challenge?_ The Prince asked under his heart as he started to set out.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I am SO SORRY that I haven't been updating for a long time... There are too many things that I want to fix for this story, too much. so I ended up just putting it aside for all these time. I've actually finished this chapter few months ago,but I just never posted it... I'm really sorry and I promise this story will go on.**


End file.
